


Sweet Dreams

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-ep 17x05, fictober 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: The waste of hot water long forgotten.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 19; prompt 26: “You keep me warm.”
> 
> the post-ep ideas keep coming 🙈

Nick found himself laying face up on his bed, still in his work clothes, booted feet hanging off the edge, just staring at the patterns on his ceiling. He couldn’t get his mind to stop racing. 

_ “Personal stuff” _

_ “Very touching” _

_ “Think about me” _

He’d been terrified for a split second, terrified that Ellie could finally know the truth. Something he’d only recently discovered—he loved her. Then he realized maybe it’d be a good thing, he essentially forced his own hand...or, Dr. Grace did. Regardless, she’d know, well she  _might_ know. He still had no clue what was in that damn note. And so here he was, ping-ponging back and forth in his mind on top of his bed at midnight. Meanwhile, surely Ellie was fast asleep, content in whatever new knowledge she now held in that pretty little head of hers. Damn that beautiful brain of hers, keeping secrets and not sharing them with him. Damn him for loving her.

“Uuggghhhhh,” he forced out a loud groanto no one in particular, rubbing his hands down the length of his face. Why couldn’t he remember what he wrote??

He shot up to sit on the corner of the bed. Why was he sitting around moping when someone  _did_ know what was in that note? He whipped out his phone and fired off a text. 

NT: what’s in the note?

EB: hah! you really think I’m gonna tell you?

NT: Ellieeeeeee

NT: pleaseeeee

NT: pleaseeeee

NT: pleaseeeee

EB: I told you already, it’s personal stuff

NT: UGH you’re the worst

EB: that’s not what you said in your note  😘

NT: Tell me!!!

EB: what do YOU think is in the note?

NT: your secret favorite snacks? my bank passwords? my protein shake recipe?

EB: mmm, try again

NT: oh forget it

Nick looked at the time on his bedside clock, it read 1:05am... _why was Ellie still up?_

NT: it’s late, what are you doing up?

Those three little dots appeared, disappeared, and then appeared again. Almost as if she was unsure of her response even though it should’ve been a simple question. Finally a text came through. 

EB: just getting in the shower now...I was cold, I couldn’t sleep

Nick sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. His mind immediately when to a shivering naked Ellie. His desire to wrap his body around hers to keep her warm was primal. Now he was getting warm... He could’ve let the passing comment slide, but- not tonight. Not after that note. 

NT: you know I have other ideas to get you warm  😏

Her response was much quicker than he expected, for that he gave her credit. 

EB: you keep me warm. 

EB: but you’re not here...

EB: so I had to make do myself  😉

Nick was speechless. The double meaning to her texts had his pulse racing, skin burning, craving to be against hers. His fingers frozen hovering over his phone, he didn’t even have a witty reply. Everything he thought of was, well- a little steamy and that gave him pause, he wasn’t quite sure how Ellie would respond to that.

Apparently his lack of reply only fueled her on though as she shot off another text that stopped him cold. 

EB: well it’s getting cold standing here naked, I’m wasting hot water and not for a good reason...

EB: gnsdily  😘

_Where the hell had this minx come from??_ She used they’re running joke from a lame TV show they’d gotten hooked on a while back, and somehow made it the biggest turn on, ever. Now all he could think about was Ellie stripped down wishing Nick was there to keep her warm. 

_Holy shit what was he still doing  here?!_

Jumping off his bed, he grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door. With how long Ellie took to shower, he’d be at her place before she was even done...

———

Using his spare key, Nick let himself in to her apartment. He yanked his boots off and tossed his jacket on the hook. He still heard the shower running from the depths of the apartment. He decided to go for it, hell for all he knew the note contained some of his more explicit dreams of Ellie, she might be expecting this. 

Pulling his shirt off and depositing in on the floor of her living room, he left his jeans on and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. 

He expected Ellie to be in the shower, but when he rounded the corner he found her in a tiny silk robe leaning on the door jam to the bathroom. The shower was running, but her hair was dry. It didn’t take a badge to realize he’d been played by his mind, but Lord he didn’t care. A devilish grin formed across his features as he continued his approach to her. 

Finally reaching her and her shy smile, he placed one hand on the nape of her neck, fingers slightly entangled in her hair, and the other on the loose bow keeping her robe together. Her hands went directly to his belt, playing with the buckle absentmindedly. 

Leaning down, Nick roughly whispered in Ellie’s ear, “Time to get you warm, babe—“

Her voice only a bit shaky, she tried to interrupt, “Don’t call me—“

“Babe,” he growled, effectively stopping her. He tugged on the bow and his hand slipped in to grab a handful of her hip. “Don’t tell me you’re naked thinking of me, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.” His hand on her hip squeezedeven more, as her hands dipped below the top of his jeans, fingers skimming the sensitive skin below. 

Reflexively his hand tugged her hair, giving him better access to her lips. He ground out, “Ellie...” seconds before his lips crashed to hers and they got lost in the passion. The waste of hot water long forgotten.

Hours later, exhausted they lay on her bed legs tangled together as he drew lazy circles along her back. With a hint of regret he spoke softly, “We should probably get to sleep or we’ll be dead on our feet tomorrow.”

Ellie let out a sigh, “I hate when you’re right.”

Nick chuckled lightly, “Goodnight,” he said accompanied by a tender kiss to her forehead. 

Ellie replied and he could hear the smile in her voice, “Sweet dreams.”

With a smile truer than he’d ever felt before, he finished, “I love you, Ellie.” 

Their once joke, now turned so much sweeter as he heard her say those words back, barely above a whisper, “I love you, Nick.”


End file.
